The importance of proper hygiene when handling and cleaning infant feeding tools, such as baby bottles, and nursing nipples cannot be overstated. Ideally, bottles and nipples should be thoroughly scrubbed. Proper scrubbing is especially important after a nipple or bottle has been used to dispense fatty liquids, or liquids having suspended solids therein, such as cereal. Removing food from tight corners and difficult contours in a bottle can be quite challenging. Although various solutions have been proposed, none available has effectively solved the issue of thoroughly cleaning the various contours of a container and/or other items to be cleaned.